Avatar: the tale of Leah
by avatarnstuff
Summary: years after the death of avatar Korra much of the world is in turmoil, can the white lotus find the new avatar? can the new avatar restore peace and balance to the world? will have a fair amount of violence probably no sex but we will see.


_During the reign of avatar Korra in the year 171 AG following the assassination of Earth Queen Hou-Ting, she was horribly injured at the hands of Zaheer and the Red Lotus. Following these events Avatar Korra was forced to spend three years at the south pole recuperating. With no Queen and no Avatar, the earth kingdom was thrown into complete chaos with seemingly no end in sight, until the captain of Zaofu's guard Kuvira stepped up. The Great Uniter they called her, that was until she refused to hand power back to the earth kingdoms newly coronated and rightful ruler King Wu, and became a dictator declaring the Earth Kingdom her new Earth Empire. Avatar Korra however returned from her three-year hiatus in the year 174 AG, and with the help of her friends stopped Kuvira and elected to spare her life and in the progress opening a spirit portal. This is what people already know, however what they don't know is what happened next._

_Wu elected to step down and abolish the monarchy favoring independent city states over a United Kingdom. Which at first made sense with the earth kingdom being massive, and having the Si Wong Desert in the middle; long-distance communication was difficult and it made it hard to govern city's that were far away, this worked for a time bringing peace and balance to the world. Korra was able to settle down somewhat and marry Asami Sato in the year 179 AG, and together they adopted a baby girl they named Yasuko in the year 184 AG. However, while peace did last longer than anyone really expected with no more than minor skirmishes between states which was easily put down by the united forces, military from Ba Sing Sae which still held some authority in the surrounding area or, by Korra herself. Eventually an all-out war between two states occurred in the year 206 AG, northwest of the Si Wong Desert. Korra went to attempt to put what she assumed to be a skirmish down, she however unwittingly walked into the middle of no mans land just as each side began to bend massive boulders, fireballs, and shoot tank and canon fire at each other. Korra was by no means old at this point in her life, she was however slow from her injuries at a young age, and from the relative peace over the last thirty-two years. As well as being caught off guard she was only able to block a few boulders before being killed within a few moments. Both sides realizing what they had done stepped down fearing prosecution from other states, the united forces, or the Ba Sing Sae military. Their leaders were swiftly executed by their own people, there were no objections._

_The year was now 222 AG 16 years after Korra's death. In the east on a large peninsula, southeast Ba Sing Sae and north of the eastern air temple in the mountains a new conquer has arisen. A man of unknown name, unknown origin with a hatred towards modern progress, and technology has gathered an army of non-bending foot soldiers and elite trained benders, he has vowed to set the world back to time long before the hundred-year war. Having already gained control over two city states he will soon set his sights on Ba Sing Sae, and make his way across the earth kingdom to Republic city the center of this technological boom. To the west in the fire nation the only nation capable of putting this new eastern army down with the help of the united forces, a war of succession has begun. With general Iroh having been killed in the line of duty years ago, Izumi's daughter dead from a disease, and granddaughter having run off it is unclear who will take the throne. _

\- 212 AG

Leah was riding in the back of her parents' ostrich-horse drawn cart. It was a clear cold night on a back-wood trail the stars were shining brightly, the moon was high, and crickets chirped nearby. They had left her home town on the coast six days ago and were on their way to republic city, her parents were fabric merchants on their way to sell exotic fabrics from the southern water tribe and the fire nation. It was late about 11:00 PM, and Leah was almost asleep in the back of the cart wrapped in blankets listening to her parents talk.

"Do you think we should stop and set up camp for the night?" asked Leah's mother.

"No, I think were almost to the next town and we can find an inn for the night." Replied her father.

"It would be nice to spend the night in a warm, soft bed instead of on the cold hard ground in a cheap sleeping bag."

Suddenly three cutthroats jumped out from the bushes one pulled a chunk of earth from the ground, one pulled some water from a bag he carried at his side, and the last one drew a sword. Leah's father drew his own sword, it glinted in the moonlight shiny like silver though it was made from a sturdy steel, it was about an arms length long and although it was mostly straight it curved back for the last couple inches, and her mother drew up several spikes of earth.

"We don't have to fight" said Leah's father "we can resolve this peacefully, just tell us what you want and we can work this out peacefully."

"You know normally I'd say sure give us everything you have and we'll let you live. But the boys have some pent-up aggression after fleeing from the law so I told them they could kill the next people we robbed" replied the rogue earthbender

Leah's mother and father leapt from the front of the cart where they were sitting her mother threw several spikes at the man with the sword, he managed to block most of them but one took him in the shoulder causing him to drop his sword. The rogue earthbender starts throwing chunks of earth at Leah's father, but he dodged getting up close to the man. The earthbender tried to backward to get away from her father but he closed the to quickly and slit the earthbenders throat. He immediately whirled around and stick his sword right through the man with the swords' chest, he pulled his sword out of the man's chest, but before he could anymore a thin spike up ice pierced his skull killing him instantly. Leah's mother seeing this flew into a rage throwing rock after rock at the final opponent, the waterbender. She blocked all the water thrown at her easily, she had as much earth at her disposal she wanted, and he only a bit of water from a bag at his hip she was about to end it when suddenly.

"Daddy?" said Leah questioningly seeing him lying the ground unmoving.

"Leah, RUN HID-" her mother was cut off; a spike of ice protruding from her throat.

"NOOO! MOMMY!" shouted Leah.

"Thanks, little girl for distracting her, I don't think I could have killed her otherwise. Tell you what get out of my way and I won't kill you." Said the waterbender coldly.

Leah knew she was an earthbender she had discovered it a couple of weeks ago while having a temper tantrum. Her mother had only given her a couple of lessons since then. She was so angry she couldn't even think straight but she knew she had to do something she just didn't know what. Suddenly she felt this power, this flow of energy course though her like the most powerful bender in the world took control. She opened the ground beneath the waterbenders feet and he fell in, she then closed the earth squishing and killing him, leaving no sign it ever been opened. Exhausted she had just enough energy to crawl back onto the cart and curl up in the blankets before crying herself to sleep.

Daewon had woken early this morning around six AM and had been on the road for a couple of hours. Daewon was by no means a good man but he wasn't a bad man either. He tried to help people when they were truly needy though only ever a little bit because he himself was almost always in need of help. He couldn't hold down a job for very long either because it was just too boring or he said something he shouldn't have to his boss and got fired. So, he liked to roam the earth kingdom picking up odd jobs at farms and the like for a meal, bed and a little bit of spending cash for the road.

He was too poor to afford an ostrich-horse so he was on foot this morning. While walking he noticed what seemed like an abandoned cart on the side of the road. When he got closer, he realized that it wasn't abandoned it way he thought more just that life had abandoned the owners of the cart as there were four dead body's lying around it.

_"__what the hell happened here" he thought. "well I guess I should look around see if there's anything worth taking then report this at the next town. Too bad it looks like the ostrich-horses ran off I really could have used one of those"._

Suddenly he heard soft just barely audible crying from the back of the cart. It sounded like a little girl.

"He-Hello?" he said questioningly.

No response. He approached the back of the cart slowly and carefully, partially out of a habit of just always being careful, partially because he didn't want to frighten the little girl that was most likely hiding in the back. Then he saw her a little girl that looked to be about four sniffling, and crying. She backed away when she saw him looking at her.

"I-It's okay little girl I won't hurt you." He said it softly trying to sound as comforting as possible.

The girl just looked at him

"What's your name?" said Daewon.

"Leah." Said the girl quietly her voice quivering as tears continued to role down her cheeks.

"That's a beautiful name." said Daewon. "My name is Daewon. Why don't you come out of there and take you the next town it's really close another half hour walk at the most."

Slowly but surely, she climbed out taking a stuffed badger mole a little smaller than her head with her. Once she was standing there, he could see what she looked like, she was short only about three feet tall, her eyes were bright green and she had long jet-black hair down to the small of her back.

"what's his name?" said Daewon pointing at the stuffed badger mole.

"Her. Mimi." She said still quiet but her voice was no linger quivering.

"How old are you Leah?" asked Daewon crouching down to her level.

"Six." She replied.

"Well you look much younger." He said trying to sound casual.

"I know so what?" she said somewhat snippily. He supposed it was something she didn't much like to talk about, that kind of thing can cause other kids to make fun of you.

"Sorry." He said quickly trying to get her mind off it. "are you parents-?" he cut off not really sure what to say.

"Dead." She managed to choke out in an almost monotone voice through a sob.

"I-If you point them out, I can bury them for you if like, and then I'll take you to the next town, find someone to take care of you." He said it cautiously not wanting to upset her further.

She nodded, pointed them out and a sword that he assumed belonged to her father, and that she wanted to take it with her.

A few hours later he had buried the bodies and passed the girl off to a seemingly kind woman, the girl having nothing but her stuffed badger mole, her father's sword, and a bag of clothes, and a blanket in the next town Dai Chao it was called. For a town that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere it was surprisingly busy, though still barley a fraction of the size of Ba Sing Sae or Republic City. When he passed the girl off to the woman most of the down was including the local law enforcement, he told what had happened, or what he knew at least, and assumed the girl would be alright, and that the proper things would be done about the cart. Since he couldn't find any work in the town and there was still a fair amount of daylight, he said goodbye to the girl and moved on knowing he would probably never see her again, and hoping she would be alright.

_Authors note: I realize Leah isn't a very Asian name so it doesn't fit that well in this world but I like the name and wanted to use it._

_If you read it and enjoyed that's great if you want to leave constructive criticism even better I'll also happily take suggestions. Not sure how far I'll go with this but I want to at least have somewhat of an arc._

_If people read and comment ill be more likely to write more but do people even read avatar fanfiction anymore?_

_Also if things related to the site seem weird I'm still just trying to figu_


End file.
